Running Away
by Geist1321
Summary: AU: 5 years after high school, Wally has become a Hollywood actor but when he feels nothing is going right and things start falling apart Wally runs back to Gotham to Richard Grayson's apartment to hide out. The two along with a third member, Artemis Crock, use to be the triple terrors of high school. But when the media finds Wally hiding in Gotham, will things start to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

…

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

…

Running Away:

Synopsis:

AU: 5 years after high school, Wally has become a Hollywood actor but when he feels nothing is going right and things start falling apart Wally runs back to Gotham to Richard Grayson's apartment to hide out. The two along with a third member, Artemis Crock, use to be the triple terrors of high school. The trio gets back together and Wally has never been happier. But when the media finds Wally hiding in Gotham, will things start to fall apart for Wally again?

…

…

Linda Parks Apartment, Hollywood, California

Friday Night

…

Linda is laying out her clothes on her bed to get ready for a dinner meeting after just stepping out of the shower. As she makes her way over to her closet her cell rings on her nightstand. She makes a detour over to the phone and checks the number; no name just an unknown number, so she decides to answer it.

"Linda Parks."

"Hey, it's Wally."

"Wally, what number are you calling me from? This is not your regular number so I almost didn't answer."

"Well, I don't have my phone on me, it's at my place. Anyway, there's nothing major going on any time soon right?"

"Well the studio is thinking about getting some writers together for a 'Justice League' movie but it's nothing you have to be there for."

"That's good because I was going to ask you to cancel any meetings and clear my schedule for me."

"Clear your schedule, for how long?"

"I don't know yet. A while I guess."

"A while, Wally where are you planning to go?"

"Not going, gone. I'm not in Cali anymore."

"WHAT!"

…

Saturday Morning

…

"This is Samantha Green, for Hollywood Insider reporting live from Hollywood studios where I just found out that Wally West is missing. Famous actor and ladies' man, who's starring role as The Flash, one of DC's superhero lineup of movies has disappeared. Linda Parks, long time manager as well as on again off again girlfriend, said he's not leaving Hollywood, it's a hiatus for the actor to unwind and relax. For the past 8 months, Mr. West has been bipolar, with his actions on and off the big screen. No one knows where the flirtatious red head has gone but where ever he goes he won't be hard to find. This is Samantha Green, for Hollywood Insider."

…

Gotham City Airport  
…

A man sits back on a bench seat at Gotham Airport wearing a Gotham Raiders hat and jacket waiting nervously for his ride. He keeps checking the entrance door hoping to see his ride and prays that every time he does he doesn't get then his heart stops when he hears a voice from behind him.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Movie Star in Gotham city." Wally slowly starts to turn looking behind him. "And still wearing that old ass Raiders jacket from high school."

Wally exhales when he sees who it is. "Damn it Rob. You scared the living hell out of me." Wally stands up and hugs his old friend.

"You know that you are still the only person to call me 'Rob' and not Richard."

"Well you know me, I have to be different but I'm never calling you Dick, unless I mean it."

"If ever a nick name I hate it's that one. Although Artemis still calls me that."

Wally smile turns to shock. "Artemis? You mean Artemis, Artemis?"

"You know another one?"

Wally shakes the shock look off his face. "Ah. . . of course I don't. I just didn't think she would still be in Gotham."

"Yep, still in Gotham and teaching at Gotham Academy."

"WHAT!" Wally's calls out in surprise. "Our old school?"

"You heard me. I don't stutter like you do every time I hear her name." Rob rubbing it in.

"Dude, I don't stutter."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, you ready to go, because I have a lunch date."

Wally picks up his bag and starts walking to the exit door. "Lunch date? HA, and they dared to call me a ladies man."

"Good thing I never went to Hollywood, huh."

…

Outside Gotham Café

…

Rob and Wally pull up and park just before the outside patio of tables of the Gotham Café. Rob puts the car in park and turns the car off before looking over at Wally in the passenger seat.

"So you coming with or what?"

"I don't know. Are you seeing one girl or two?"

"One Wally, only one. You know I don't do that to women."

"Sure you don't. I guess I just imagined it when you invited two girls to prom at the same time." Wally stretching and looking up through the sun roof. "What were their names again, Barbra and Zee."

"HEY. That's not fair. I invited them as friends to go as a group. You know that."

"Sure I do." Wally giving Rob a side look before turning his eyes back out the sun roof. "So who are you meeting?"

"Her." Rob points to a blond with her back turned to them as she waits at an outside table. She turns her head to talk to the waiter and Wally jumps forward when he sees her face nearly nailing his head on the windshield.

"Oh dear god. That's Artemis!"

"Yes it is." Rob pauses for a beat. "You coming. . . . . or just breathing hard?"

"DUDE, I can't go out there." Wally never taking his eyes off her. He would have never guessed in a million years he would ever have the chance to see her again. "And how did she get HOTTER. JESUS!"

Rob opens the door. "I'll tell her you said that." As he steps out of the car quickly shutting the door behind him.

It takes Wally a few seconds to register what Rob said before snapping back to reality. "DUDE, YOU CAN'T." Wally calls out from inside the car but his voice is muffled by the car. Wally then pulls out his cell and starts to text Rob.

Rob makes it to the small white iron fence beside the table where Artemis is sitting. "Hey Blondie." Rob hops the fence and slides himself in the chair across from her.

"Hey circus freak. You could have used the gate, ya know."

"Where's the fun in that." Robs phone chimes with a text. He pulls his phone out of the case and reads the text.

"Let me guess, you got to go." Artemis says with a smile.

"Nope, just a friend."

"Sure. . . . What's her name?"

"No girl, not this time." Rob's text reads, 'Don't tell her I said she's hot just don't tell her about me at all.'

Rob giggles and looks down towards his car barely seeing Wally shaking his head no.

"What does 'he' say if I may ask." Artemis making quotations with her hands.

Rob looks back at her holding a smile. "He said you're HOT and not to tell you about it."

Wally may not be able to read lips but he knows what Rob just told her. In a panic Wally jumps out of the car closing the door behind him and runs up to the table of the café.

Rob turns his phone around to show it to Artemis. "Want to see?"

As Artemis leans forward to focus on Rob's phone, a hand comes across the table and grabs Rob's phone blocking the screen. Out of reflex, Artemis uses her right hand and grabs the wrist of the hand blocking the phone. As she looks over she sees a familiar face hiding behind a baseball cap, she uses her left hand and slowly removes the hat revealing thick red hair and drops the cap on the table.

"You?" Artemis looks in disbelief.

"Hi there, Beautiful." Wally's face is now turning the same shade of red as his hair.

Artemis lets his wrist go and stands up facing him and Wally follows her movements. After a quick moment of silence Wally makes the first move.

"Artemis, I know you're probably don't like me right now because I never kept in contact but I tried I really tried but your phone was turned off and mail didn't work, I. . ." Artemis covers his mouth with her hand to get him to shut up then takes it away. Wally nods knowing that he needs to stop talking.

"My dad found us again so me and mom had to move again. I just got back in touch with Dick about a year ago when I started teaching. And yes I was mad at you for leaving like you did but I knew you would have tried to keep in touch."

"I. . . ." Wally stops and takes a breath and swallows the large lump in this throat. "I really sorry, and I really missed you, Arty."

A small smile creeps across her face. "You always were a sucker for blonds."

Wally's joy is shown across his face as he reaches forward taking both her hands in his and pulling her closer to the fence and wraps his arms around her waist hugging her. She in turns does the same around his neck.

While still hugging Artemis speaks up. "Now come sit down so I can bust your balls for leaving us."

Wally pulls away from their hug to answer. "Yes Ma'am."

…

During lunch Wally entertained Artemis and Rob with tales of Hollywood and all the things that come with fame. Stalking paparazzi, not able to go shopping, hell just going to Starbucks was a challenge. So as hours passed and laughter continued Wally set back in his chair basking in all the laughter he caused.

"Well enough about me, how are things here in Gotham?" Wally questions after the laughs died down.

"Well, I went to work at Wayne Enterprises, big surprise there, huh?" Rob cracked a smile. "And I told you about Artemis."

Artemis looks over at Rob and Wally laughs.

"That's right." Wally exclaims while looks at Artemis. "Teacher at Gotham Academy. Does this mean I can call you Ms. Robinson now?"

"Ms. Robinson. What is that suppose to mean." She looks back at him.

"You remember the hot English teacher we had in high school that all the guys loved to lust over." Rob answers her.

"NO! I am NOT Ms. Robinson so don't you even dare try to call me that." Looking back and forth at the two guys in front of her.

"Hey Artemis?" Wally pauses. "What class do you teach?"

Her face turns a slight color red as she sits back crossing her arms. "English. . . . ." she mutters. Both guys break out in laughter.

"Shut it, both of you!" Artemis points to both of them as Rob giggles and Wally takes a drink. Artemis then turns to Wally. "So how long are you visiting?"

Wally's smile slowly fades as he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't really know. This was an impulse trip, I didn't really plan anything." Wally starts to spin his glass on the table, an old habit he had when he's nervous or hiding something.

Artemis picks up on his actions as soon as he starts then looks over to Rob who seems to have missed it as he takes a drink. She looks back over to Wally who is staring at his glass as he turns it. She puts a hand on top of Wally's glass stopping it which causes him to look up at her.

"What is it Wally?" With her actions Rob looks over to see what he missed.

Wally shakes his head and sits back in his chair letting his glass go. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why should there be anything wrong. Hey, I have an idea, let's go out tonight. My treat. It will be fun."

Artemis lets go of his glass and sighs before speaking up. "Well, if I can finish my papers this afternoon then I should be free tonight."

"Great! Rob what about you?" Wally looks over at him.

"Me? Oh I'm free every night."

"Just never alone, right?" Artemis cuts in.

"And Hollywood said I was bad." Wally also adds. Rob just rolls his eyes at the two.

"So how many women have you dated in Cali?" Artemis crosses her arms as she stares down Wally.

"Well if you listen to the tabloids, somewhere around 20 or so. But truth be told 3, if you count the fake on again off again relationship with my agent, but nothing serious."

"How did the agent thing happen?"

"Well Rob if you must know, after my first movie release I got really depressed and got hammered. When I woke up in my bed Linda, my agent, was walking out of my shower. I freaked at first but when I put the pieces together I realized nothing happened."

Artemis crossed her arms and sits back in disbelief as Rob continues. "Yeah right."

"Seriously dude, if anything did happen that means I was raped because I passed out at a night club. It took Linda, the cab guy, and the door man to drag me into my place and drop me in bed. Plus there are security cameras so I know nothing happened."

This causes a small smile on Artemis.

"And to make it worse, press took pics of me that night so I was constantly reminded how bad of a night that was for me. It's what started my 'bad boy' image in Hollywood." Wally making the quotations with bad boy.

Rob starts to laugh again but is cut off with Artemis. "Guys, if you do want to go out tonight, I need to grade papers so I'm out of here. Call me tonight around seven and we'll meet up." She stands from her chair and waves goodbye. Wally jumps up after her.

"Hey Artie." Artemis stops and turns around to be caught in a hug from Wally. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." She returns his hug then steps away but looks back at him as she walks away.

"I think I have some idea on how much. C-ya tonight." She turns and walks away giving a wave. Wally can't help but to stare at her as she walks away biting his lower lip at her.

Rob's voice comes from behind Wally. "You know she's still single."

Wally jumps out of his little fantasy world turning to look at Rob. "Dude, Not Cool." Wally turns back to see no Artemis. He sighs and shakes his head.

…

...

Part 2 will follow. Happy New Year


	2. Chapter 2

…

7:30pm at Rob's apartment

…

"Wally put it in high gear, Artemis will be here before you know it."

"Okay, Okay, Fine. Give me a break, man. I'm living out of a suitcase for god sake."

With a knock on the door, Rob is there within seconds to answer letting Artemis in. Artemis is in a very tasteful black skirt with a dark green top with no sleeves and a small black jacket.

"Wow, look at you Blondie." Rob closes the door behind her. "Where has this Artemis been hiding?"

"Well, if you must know, as far away from you as possible."

Rob walks past her. "Ouch, you hurt me."

"Yeah right." As a bedroom door opens both Artemis and Rob look over seeing a shirtless Wally holding a red and a blue long sleeved shirts, one in each hand. Shirtless Wally has apparently been working out, a lot during his time in Hollywood.

"Hey Rob what color should. . . . ." Wally stops in his tracks when he sees Artemis. His eyes shoot down to her legs and follows upward locking on her eyes. "Oh. My. God." Wally manages to mumble out at the site of Artemis. Artemis also has her eyes locked on Wally's abs taking glances of his shoulders and arms. After a moment Rob breaks the silence.

"Jesus guys, get a room." Rob walks off breaking the two out of there looks to reach other, Artemis looking down and Wally turning back to walk back into the bedroom. As he slowly closes the door he lifts his eyes up to gaze at Artemis once again. Artemis looks upon Wally both sharing a small smile only for each other before the door closes. Wally chooses the red one.

…

To start the night off, there was dinner at the Iceberg Lounge, Gotham's newest hot spot for the higher class of Gotham. Then a retro dance club called The Cat's Meow. Even though Artemis took turns dancing with her two escorts she would never openly emit that she was enjoying herself for a change. Wally was making it well known of his enjoyment as he was heading back to the dance floor with Artemis in tow. Rob was sitting quietly at a table before having a visitor stop by to say hello.

"Why hello there little Richard." A ladies voice calls out to him from behind.

Rob turns to spot his female caller. "Mistress Selina, always a pleasure to see you again. How's business?" Rob taking her hand and kissing it.

"Very well actually. Are you enjoying yourself tonight. I don't see any ladies on your arm."

"Not tonight, I'm here with old friends. We're getting reacquainted after some time apart."

"Speaking of getting reacquainted, has Bruce come back to Gotham yet?"

"He flies back in on Tuesday, actually."

"In that case, could you let him know I've been asking about him."

"I always do."

"Question for you young ward, how come I always see you here when Bruce is out of town on business?"

"Because he secretly wants me to keep an eye out for you and not tell you about it."

"I was thinking that, I just wanted to be sure."

"No worries, I'll make sure he comes by and sees you. Would you prefer during work hours or after hours?"

"Tell him to come for one and stay for the other. Night Mr. Grayson."

"Good Night, Miss Kyle."

As Selina takes her leave, Artemis and Wally make it back to Rob's table.

"Who was that?" Wally looking directly at Rob.

"That was the owner on the club and also an on again off again but not girlfriend, girlfriend of Bruce."

"Wow, talk about confusing." Artemis responds. "So what's next, guys?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just the money man tonight. It's you two who is suppose to be running things. It's your town remember." Wally pointing at his two friends.

"We could always call it a night and actually make plans for later." Artemis suggests.

"I'm good with that." Rob responds. "Gives me time to find a date so I don't feel left out."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She questions him.

"Lets just say if I wake up in the morning and catch you two asleep together in my guest room, I won't be surprised." Artemis and Wally eyes go wide and turn to look at each other. As both of them turn red they look back at Rob who is just smiling at them. "Guys, I'm teasing. . . . ." Rob lifts his drink and takes a sip. "Let's head back to my place and we can make some plans for later."

With a nod, Wally heads to the bar and takes care of the tab and Rob helps Artemis with her jacket.

"You know he still likes you." Rob tells her from behind.

"Yeah right, like he ever did." Artemis turns to see Rob.

"He did Artemis. He's always been afraid to tell you."

"If that was true then why, what was he afraid of?"

"Screwing up and losing you." Robs words hits her hard. She always knew that Wally had a bad habit of not taking chances if it meant hurting someone he cared about. She just never thought she would be one of them.

…

The cab ride back was quiet which was awkward for the three. Normally if any pairing if the three of all of them together quiet was never in anyone's vocabulary. Artemis is sitting between Rob and Wally still trying to put all the pieces together, Why would Rob just tell her something like that and wondering if it had any truth to it. When she would look over at Wally she was hit with a very dark aura from him. Since getting into the cab Wally has been sitting back looking out the window almost like he was staring at nothing as he scratches the top panel of the door with his fingers. His actions briefly made her forget what was on her mind and made her wish Wally would just tell them what's wrong.

She had always been able to read Wally like a book. He couldn't keep anything from her. One look from her and he would open up but now he is hiding things and it was getting to her. When the cab stopped at Robs place, Wally was still spaced out until Artemis tapped him on his knee. Wally responded with just a look as Artemis pointed to Rob's place outside the window. Wally nods and opens the door getting out then turns to offer a hand to Artemis who smiles and takes it. Rob gets out the other side and pays for the cab.

Rob is the first to make it to his apartment door followed by Artemis then Wally. Rob puts his key in the lock and opens the door walking in to disable the alarm. Wally motions for Artemis to enter and when she does she takes note that the smile on his face is empty as she makes her way to the couch and takes a seat. Wally closes the door behind him walking into the apartment and takes a seat in a recliner across from Artemis. With the alarm now off, Rob takes a bottle of pills from the island counter and pops two in his mouth. Rob heads right to his bedroom and closes the door behind him

"Hey Rob, when would be a good time to get together next. . . ." Artemis looks back to the kitchen expecting to see Rob but nothing. ". . . weekend?"

Wally looks as well also not seeing Rob. "AH, I hate it when he does the ninja thing."

"So much for planning, I'll guess I'll head back home." Artemis stands from the couch but is stopped by Wally.

"You know, you could stay here tonight. I'll take the couch and you can have Rob's guest room." Artemis looks down at him as he looks up to her. "That's . . . ah. . . if you want. . . you know."

"Thanks Wally but I don't have clothes here or anything for that matter."

"That's not a problem, my suitcases are your suitcases. I have enough stuff to last a week."

"I don't think running around in your tighty whities is what I call a good idea."

"Hey for your information, I'm a boxer's man. Have been since high school, so NAH." Wally sticking out his tongue at her. Artemis can't help but to laugh which causes a smile on Wally. "I always did like your laugh." He mumbles under his breath but she catches it.

Artemis drops herself back on the couch. "Look Wally, I have never sugar coated anything so I'm just going to say this. What's going on, and don't you even try telling me it's nothing because if you do you'll be returning to Hollywood with a limp."

"Wow Artemis way to not sugar coat it."

"Wally even though it's been five years, I still know you. I see all the signs, something's wrong. Why else would you run away from your life on the west coast?"

Wally cuts her off. "I'm not running away. I'm not." Wally looks down to the floor avoiding eye contact. "I just. . . . . I just needed a reset, that's all."

"A reset? A reset from what, Wally. I great life as an actor? Having a swimming pool full of money? Fame and girls? What is it Wally, talk to me."

"You think I don't want to talk about it. Artemis it's just not easy for me to talk when you know that the problem is me. I'm messed up and I mean bad." Wally runs his hands through his hair in irritation.

"Wally all you have to do is talk and I'll listen, okay."

Wally nods. "I'll guess I'll start at the beginning then."

"I thought Cali was going to be the greatest thing ever. Sun and Fun, a change to start over and make it better. I honestly thought that's what I wanted. I got a job working at Hollywood Studios as a carpenter, building sets and stuff, I even got my pyro license, which was awesome by the way. You never know how much fun something is until you blow up your first car for a movie." Artemis couldn't help herself from laughing. "I did that for about a year, then the set I was working on needed extras so they pulled a few of us to fill in. It was fun but it wasn't anything exciting but it was enough for me to catch the acting bug. So between my jobs I went to auditions and landed my first part as an extra for a comedy. Had a few lines with the lead who thought I was a very funny guy. Before I knew it the lead and the director got with the writer and added some things for my character and next thing I knew I was told to find an agent. Then presto, I was the new face for DC comics the Flash."

"I bet that was mind blowing."

"You have no idea, Arty. I was on top of the world. But when the cast had a huge party to celebrate the movie, that's when it hit me. Even though I was surrounded by my co-stars I didn't have any friends there. Not knowing what else to do, I made a call to one of the tech guys who worked the movie with us and they were having their own party, so I crashed. That gave me a completely different feeling, one I actually liked, and the tech guys loved me coming by. You see, there's a quiet separation between actors and crew. On set, you need both to make a movie work but off set it's like royalty and commoners. From then on after every project, I would stop by to make an appearance for the actors and press then run off and hang out with the crew but that hunting feeling came back, I was still alone. After the second Flash movie I was so far in depression I didn't know what to do so. . . . ."

"So you ran away and came back here."

"I guess I did run away, huh."

"Wally, you can't just keep this to yourself. You may not realize this but this can eat you alive."

"Oh trust me I know. I've become a border line alcoholic, which is why I didn't drink tonight. I'm so deep in depression I can't even see which way is up, I didn't even know if coming back here was the right thing to do. Honestly, I. . . ." Wally puts his head in his hands not knowing what else to say.

Artemis takes one of Wally's hands and slowly pulls him out of his chair towards her, Wally slides out falling to his knees in front of her as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Artemis what are you. . ."

"Shut up Wally. You need this."

Wally slowly slides his arms around her waist and locks on. "I don't know what to do any more, Artemis. I feel like I'm completely lost."

A smile comes across her. "For starters, didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

Wally quickly sits back sitting on the floor Indian style pulling Artemis off the couch landing her on his lap. Not thinking about it she wraps her legs around his waist locking the two of them together.

"God I missed you, Artemis." He tells her showing no signs of letting her go any time soon. "I missed you so much." His voice is shaking, it almost feels like he's on the verge of crying.

Artemis says nothing as she holds him just as tight as he's holding her, just taking in everything he's giving up to her. Robs bedroom door cracks open just enough to see the two locked together. A smile comes across Robs face. "Welcome back, Wally." He says as he quietly closes the door.

…

Sunday at Rob's

…

In the morning, Rob walks out of his bedroom to Wally cooking breakfast wearing nothing but pajama pants with 'Flash' lightning bolts all over them. Rob stops to look at his friend in front of the stove and can't help but laugh.

Wally turns to see Rob. "What?"

"Flash pajama's, really?"

"Hey, perks for being the star. I have the whole set."

"And where's the rest of it?"

"I think Artemis used the shirt to sleep in." Wally not really thinking about his answer.

"So you two did sleep together last night?"

Before Wally could answer, Artemis' voice calls out from behind Rob. "Maybe in his dreams."

Rob turns to see the blonde. "Wow you are wearing the rest of his outfit."

Artemis is standing in front of the two with a red Flash shirt with a single lightning bolt up front just like the hero costume. She is also in red boxers covered with lightning bolts which Rob notices.

"Question, if you are wearing the boxers," Rob turns back to Wally "then what are you wearing?"

Wally puts a stack of pancakes on the table for everyone and looks back to Rob and smiles. "You really want to know?" Wally now playing with the bungee top of the pajamas.

"NO! Dear GOD NO!" Rob calls out as he throws his hands over his eyes.

Artemis and Wally just laugh as Artemis walks up to the table and sits and Wally grabs the syrup.

Rob opens his eyes when he hears laughing and takes a seat at the table. "Not funny Wal-man."

"Well you did walk into that one." Wally answers.

"Now boys, no arguing at the breakfast table."

"Yes Ma'am." Both respond as Artemis loads a plate of pancakes for herself.

"So I take it today is a lazy day for us?" Wally questioned as he sits

"Well, I still have things to do today unlike you two lazy bastards."

"Hey, who are you calling lazy?" Wally calls her out not caring about the bastard part.

"So you're okay just being a bastard?" Rob questions Wally.

"A lot of great men were considered bastards in history but that's beside the point." Wally looks back to Artemis. "Why do you think we're lazy?"

"Because I know you." She takes a bite of her stack as a cell phone starts to ring in the guestroom. Artemis drops her fork on the plate and jets up and runs to the guestroom to answer it. Rob and Wally turn to look at each other and shrug.

After taking a bite Rob speaks up. "You know I think that might be her mom calling."

This stops Wally in mid bite and he lowers his fork. "Her mom?!" Wally looks back to the guestroom to see Artemis still on the phone and he can hear her still talking so Wally takes off from the table to the guestroom pushing the door open.

Artemis turns quickly when the door opens seeing Wally rush in then quickly steps on top of the bed walking to the other side putting distance between her and Wally.

"Who is it, Arty? Is that your mom?" Wally quickly moves around the bed blocking her escape.

Artemis jumps back on top of the bed and holds her ground. "No, stay back. Don't you even think about it." She whispers out to Wally while still on the phone with her mom.

"Who are you talking to Artemis?" Her mom asks through the phone.

"It's nobody mom. Well, no one of any importance." She answers her then whispers to Wally. "Go away, now."

"Is this nobody the same person that kept you out all night?" Paula questions as Wally moves to the front of the bed.

"Yes, I mean no, mom. I mean, it's not what you think I swear." Wally now has both hands clasp and begging quietly to Artemis still standing on top of the bed. Artemis turns the mic side of the phone up with the speaker still at her ear. "I said NO!" she whispers aloud.

Wally moves quickly grabbing both of her ankles and pulling her feet out from under her. Artemis screams in surprise as she falls back on the bed. Wally climbs over her grabbing the phone from her then rolls off before Artemis can grab him and puts the phone up to his ear and quickly circles the bed with Artemis behind him.

"Give it back Wally NOW!" Artemis is forgoing the whispers to him.

"Hello, Ms. C. Can you guess who this is?" Wally still keeping his distance from Artemis by walking over the bed then out the guestroom door.

"Wait, I know this voice. . . . Wally, is that you?"

"The one and only Ms. C. How have you been?" Wally rounds the couch using it as a barricade between him and Artemis.

"I'm doing well actually. Are you the reason my Artemis was out all night?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I kidnapped her and Rob when I got here yesterday."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's finally having a good time. You know she really missed you when you left."

Artemis finally giving up and takes a seat on the recliner as she still is giving death eyes to Wally.

"Really, Ms. C. How do you know if I may ask?" Wally shoots a wicked smile at Artemis.

"Well we always end up talking about you after we watch one of your movies."

"Wow, I never knew Artemis was a fan of my movies. Does she have any favorites?"

Without warning Artemis face turns to shock and launches herself out of the recliner and dives over the couch tackling Wally. She uses her body to pin Wally as she takes the phone from him putting it back to her ear.

"Mom, don't tell him that, are you crazy? The last thing I want to deal with is Wally's over inflated ego."

"Well dear, if you would just tell him how you feel I'm sure things would be a lot happier for you."

Artemis sits up but is still on Wally who has chosen not to move.

"I will say no such thing, mom."

"Well at least you can do is invite him over for dinner tonight."

"HELL NO. Not now, not ever."

"Artemis, you listen to your mother and invite him over right now, and I want to hear you ask him."

Artemis lowers the phone, throws her head back and sighs as she drops her body weight on Wally. Wally's eyes widen with her movements but not because of her weight. She brings her phone back up to her ear and keeps her head back.

"Wally my mom. . . . ." Artemis mom coughs over the phone and Artemis sighs . . . . . "Me and my mom would love to have you over for dinner tonight."

Wally still not moving from the strange yet very comfortable position he's found himself in, answers gladly. "I would love too."

"He said yes mom. His answer was yes the moment you mentioned food."

"Great, I'll send you a text on everything I will need tonight. Bye dear." Artemis waits to hear the click of her mom's phone hanging up then drops her phone down on Wally's chest and sighs again still keeping her eyes closed.

"You know being in Wally's position, I defiantly would have said yes to dinner as well." Artemis looks over to Rob who was keeping quiet in the kitchen the entire time, then looks down to Wally to see a large smile on his face before her brain clicks.

"Please Arty, stay there as long as you like." Wally not being able to help himself.

Her face flushes red as she rocks up to her feet standing above him, turns and marches back to the guestroom. "When I get dressed I'm killing you both." Artemis slamming the door behind her. The boys just laughing at the events that unfolded.

…

That night a knock on the door brings the attention of two women, Paula who is in the kitchen finishing up dinner and Artemis who is in the back of the apartment still getting ready.

"That should be Wally, mom." As she looks out of her bathroom door to the clock in her bedroom. "And that idiot's early too."

"Take your time and I'll keep him distracted until you're ready."

"Thanks mom." Paula wheels over to the door and opens it to reveal the handsome red head standing with a bouquet of Tiger Lilies.

"Wow, I came here looking for a cute blonde but instead I find a raven-haired beauty." Wally hands Paula the bouquet of flowers which she takes with a smile. "Are you seeing anyone tonight?"

"You better stop that before you get yourself into trouble, Mr. West. Now come over her and give me a hug young man."

"Oh Yes Ma'am." Instead of just leaning over, he drops to one knee and hugs Paula as Artemis walks out of the hallway and stops in the living room.

"And what do you think you're doing with my mom?" Artemis crosses her arms but keeps a smile.

When Wally and Paula separate, Wally stands up and shuts the door. "Giving my love to one of the best cooks in the world. You know Arty, if you took lessons on your mom's cooking, you wouldn't be jealous of her."

"Jealous? Me jealous of my mom?" Paula can't help but to laugh at the two which gets their attention.

"You never know how much you miss something until it's gone. Now why don't you two quit your playful banter and let's eat." Paula turns and enters the kitchen.

"Ladies first." Wally motions then takes off his jacket.

"Don't think I won't slap you in front of my mom, Red." She whispers as she crosses Wally into the kitchen.

Wally just smiles. "No teasing, Blondie." He whispers back as he follows.

Dinner was great, Wally ate more than the two ladies combined but that was Wally and they were prepared for it. During and after dinner, Wally continued to tell stories of Hollywood movie life about the people he has worked with and everything he has done, keeping the stories light and funny. But every once in a while Artemis would catch him spin his glass and Paula would notice how he would gently skirt around some questions.

As the night started to come to a close, Paula would be the first to speak up about the time.

"Well one more glass for me then I'm heading to bed."

"As you wish." Wally picking up the wine bottle and topping off Paula's and Artemis' glass but only giving himself about a quarter.

"I have noticed you been nursing the wine tonight, Wally. Are you trying to get us drunk, young man?" Paula teases with a smile.

"Well. . . . ." Wally starts but Artemis picks up.

"He's trying to cut back and quit. The only reason he's been drinking at all is because he didn't want you to worry or think something's wrong."

"Is something wrong, Wally."

"To be honest, yes there's a few things but Artemis has a better understanding on what's going on. She can explain it a lot better than me." Wally looks over at the time which is past midnight. "Ouch, I didn't realize it was after midnight. I should get going." Wally stands up and steps over to Paula and hugs her. "Next time, dinner's on me and thanks Ms.C."

"You're very welcome, Wally. You should also thank Artemis, she did the cooking."

Wally shoots a look over to Artemis and see's a wicked smile. "Still think I'm jealous of my mom's cooking?"

Wally smiles back and walks over to her. "Nope, not anymore." He leans over to her and softly kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you for an amazing dinner." He whispers into her ear which makes her turn red. He stands and walks over to the kitchen - living room door and turns back. "If only you two knew how hard it is walking away from two beautiful ladies you wouldn't be smiling like that. Goodnight." Wally waves with a smile.

Artemis jumps up quickly. "I'll walk you out."

Paula takes her glass and holds it up. "Maybe this time they'll get it right." She tells herself as she takes a drink.

"Hey." Artemis whispers to Wally when they reach the front door. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell my mom that. You know she's going to question me about it."

"I know and I don't mind if you tell her." Artemis just gives him a funny look as to say you're serious. "Artemis, its okay if you tell her. Out of all the people I know, you're the only one I trust with this so I have no worries." She nods as he opens the door. "Don't forget to get some sleep tonight. You have a class to teach in the morning. Night Beautiful."

Artemis grabs Wally's hand before he walks out. "Hey, thanks for tonight. It's been a long time since I've seen my mom this happy."

Wally nods and lifts her hand up and kisses the back of it slowly. "Night." Wally gives her a smile and slowly slides out the door. Artemis shuts the door behind him and locks it then turns back and walks into the kitchen to see her mom finishing her glass of wine.

Paula puts down her glass and looks up to Artemis. "Did you kiss him goodnight?"

"MOM!"

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Monday Morning, California

…

Linda pushes the door open walking into Wally's bedroom at his California apartment as she is talking on her Bluetooth to her assistant.

"Look Sally, Wally can't be that smart. There has to be something here to tell us where he ran off too."

:::Voice over Phone:::

"I don't care what I have to do to get him back to Cali! Without my client I have no job, and if I have no job, YOU have no job." Linda swings the closet door open and starts to dig through his clothes.

:::Voice over phone:::

"Look just do what you can to track his money." Linda walks out of the closet to the bed and looks around the room. "If he makes a credit card purchase of touches his bank accounts, I want to know." Linda stops when she sees the open closet door where Wally always kept his Gotham Academy Jacket to see it missing. "I'll be damned. Sally, I think I found him. I want you to leak something to Hollywood Insider for me."

…

This is Samantha Green, for Hollywood Insider reporting live from our studio with a special update. Hollywood actor, Wally West, has been found. It looks like our runaway star has been spotted in Gotham City. Why Gotham city you ask, well it seems our Hollywood red head has spent some time in the famous East coast city during high school when he was awarded a Wayne Enterprises scholarship to Gotham Academy. It seems that Wally has a background in Science and Chemistry which earned him the scholarship. Who knew that such a good looking guy has a nerdy side. So whatever you do Gotham city, keep one eye out for Wally West. This is Samantha Green, for Hollywood Insider."

…

Wednesday, Gotham Academy

…

Artemis walks into her first period class to students talking about a TV show that was aired on Monday. Just before she spoke to get the attention of the class she heard one of her girls say 'Wally West' which changed Artemis' plans for her class.

Artemis walks up to a group of three girls at the front of the class. "What just a moment, did you just say Wally West?"

"Yes Miss. C. Hollywood Insider said he was hiding here in Gotham city." Girl 1

"They even said he went to school here, that's so awesome." Girl 2

"Hey Miss. C, didn't you tell us you graduated from here as well." Girl 3

"That's right, did you know him?" Girl 2

"What was he like?" Girl 3.

"Girls, please, what makes you think I would know him?" Artemis words sound more of worry and not very convincing to a group of young girls and of course the rest of the class hears the line of questioning and all eyes turn to Artemis until a knock on her class door before is swings open to show Wally's head.

"Oh good, I caught you before class started." All eyes, including Artemis, are now on Wally and every student is in shock. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do lunch, today."

Artemis slowly looks back to her student's then back to Wally then mouths the word 'run'.

Wally turning his head and moves his mouth to mimic hers and gives a confusing look.

"RUN!" Artemis calls out to him. As soon as the words are said the students jump out of their desks and charge after the red head. Wally takes off as well jetting down the hall with Artemis' students not far behind.

Artemis walks over to her intercom box on the wall and presses the call button for the office.

"Office, this is Jane."

"Hey Jane, it's Artemis. I just lost all of my students to a raving idiot so could you do a school page and recall them for me."

"What happened?"

"An unwelcome visitor came by to see me and the students went after him."

"Wow all of them. Who stopped by to see you?"

"Wally West."

"WHAT! WALLY WEST! THE ACTOR! Oh my god. GIRLS! WALLY WEST IS HERE AND BEING CHASED BY STUDENTS." The intercom goes dead.

Artemis presses the talk button again. "Jane? . . . . . Jane, are you there? . . . . . . Oh Great."

It took almost an hour to break up the students and teachers from their chase that ended with Wally being trapped in the gym. Needless to say his lunch surprise didn't go as planned so when lunch hit, he was too busy doing a Q and A session with the teachers and students in the cafeteria. By the time lunch was over Wally ran off again but this time got smart and hid himself.

Artemis was starting her third period class passing out an English quiz to her students. Once the class started the test, she wanted to get her papers ready for their next assignment. As she started to search her desk she remembered she put the stack of papers in the storage closet at the back of the class. She walked quietly to the back storage closet and opened the door and walked in seeing the small box of papers. Just before she picks up the box the door starts to close behind her which gets her attention and turns back around. Wally walks out from behind the door which surprises her and out of reflex she swings at him popping him in the nose. Wally grabs his nose and steps back.

::WHACK:: "JESUS CHRIST, ARTEMIS." Echoes through the classroom. The students turn to the closet just as Wally steps out holding his nose then turns back to the closet door just as Artemis steps out.

"What the hell Wally, you scared the hell out of me."

"Scared? I scared you? Artemis, you punched me in the nose." Wally points to his red nose then rubs the tip.

"Why were you doing hiding in my classroom closet?"

"The key word there is hiding, Blondie. I can't believe you hit me again. "

"What do you mean again? I never hit you before."

"Really, lets recap. The first time was the first day I met you in high school. Some guy grabbed your ass and I was the first person you saw then 'POW' right in the nose." Wally points back to his red nose. "The second time you got drunk at a party and I caught you before you fell flat on your ass and you thought I was trying to grope you then 'POW' in the nose again."

"I DID NOT!" Artemis showing a look of shock.

"Oh yes you did sweet heart. So the way I see it, you owe me for three."

"Owe you? I don't owe you for anything. The way I see it all those were valid reasons and I know for a fact that you have done things in the past that deserved you getting hit but got away scot free."

Artemis catches the students staring at them as they argue then turns towards them. "WHAT!" The class turns back to their quiz. Artemis then sets her sights back on Wally. "You, closet, now." Artemis turns back and walks back into the closet with Wally following and closes the door behind him.

"Look, Artemis, let's stop for a moment, okay?"

"Oh no, you started this and I plan to seeing it through to the end."

"Artemis, do you even know what we are arguing about?"

"Yes I do. We're fighting about. . . . . . ." Artemis is trying her best to recall what the fight was about but keeps coming to the conclusion that there was nothing there to fight about.

"See, nothing. So how about we both say sorry and we continue on and I'll start just to be fair. I'm sorry for scaring you."

The angry look that she was sporting when this started fades away. "Yeah, I'm sorry for hitting you."

After a quiet moment passes Artemis starts to chuckle. "What is it, Arty?"

"We haven't seen each other in almost five years and the first fight we get into is about nothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We really are messed up aren't we?"

"Well, at least you are, red."

"Look subject change, since lunch was a total disaster, what about dinner tonight?"

"Why tonight? It's a school night so you know I have to work in the morning."

"I know that. I'm not asking you to party all night just dinner. That and Rob has a date tonight so I don't want to be hanging around and getting in the way."

"Oh so you think because we are friends I'll just say yes to going out with you tonight?"

"Well you did punch me in the nose so I figure it's the least you could do."

She sighs. "Fine, seven good for you, Baywatch?"

"Seven is great. Now in the mean time, can I stay in here until school is over? If I leave now those high school girls will rip me apart for trying to escape again."

…

That night just before seven there is a knock on the front door of Artemis and Paula's apartment. Paula is the one to answer the door to let their guest in. "Good Evening Wally."

"Hi Ms. C. I'm here to take Artemis to the prom." Wally says in his comedic fashion.

"I thought you took Artemis to prom?"

"Well we kinda went with a group to prom but after prom pictures, we ran out and went bowling."

"Oh really. So you two going to try a prom style dinner and dancing again?"

"That or bowling."

"What lies are you telling my mom now?" Artemis walks into the living room.

"Our prom adventure in high school."

"Oh, it was nice if I recall."

"Wally said you guys ditched and went bowling instead."

"Yep, it was nice. Ready to go?"

"Always ready."

"You kids hive fun on your date."

"Mom it's not a date, it's boredom."

"And an apology for hitting me in the nose again."

"Oh will you shut up about that." As the front door closes behind them, Paula just laughs.

…

The two of them walk up to the double doors of a French restaurant; they stop to take a breather.

"I'm glad you dressed nice tonight. I heard about this place from Rob so I figured it would be a nice spot."

"Yeah but you know how I feel about places like this. There always out of my league."

"Yeah, it took me a while to get use to it myself. Every so often I still sneak off to a bar and grill to eat hot wings." Wally turns his head to the doors then back at Artemis. Both start to smile at each other before turning towards the street.

"TAXI!" Both call out at the same time.

As the cab stops both of them get out and look at the building in front of them. 'Hot Wings – Bar and Grill'. Both look back at each other still keeping their smiles as they start walking towards the front door.

As the two walk in and the door closes behind them they start to notice stares, not because of Wally but because of how they are dressed. They shake it off and walk over to the bar. Artemis takes a seat and Wally removes his jacket before sitting down himself.

The bar tender waste no time when he walks up. "Are you sure you two are in the right place?"

"Well we did go to a French place. . . ." Artemis started.

"But we didn't make it through the doors." Wally finished

"Couldn't do it huh." Artemis and Wally both shake their heads 'yes'. "Well in that case you made it to the right place. What can I get for you?"

"What are your specials?" Ask Wally

"And the words 'Hot and Spicy' will only tease us so make it good." Artemis finishes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we may have some challengers. Why don't you try our Hot Wing challenge. You start with a basket of five with our custom hot sauce then it gets hotter from there."

With a quick look to each other, Artemis takes off her jacket and Wally digs into his pocket taking out some money and slamming it on the bar. "Lets do it." Both answer him at the same time.

The bar tender turns around and rings a bell that's mounted on the wall. "We have challengers for the hot wing challenge. Here are the rules. You start with a basket of five, then four, then three, two, and finally a basket of one wing. The one wing is the hottest stuff we can serve legally. After each basket you have to wait one minute before you can take a drink of anything and continue on. You are only allowed one drink for the entire challenge so nurse it. If you give up you do get a conciliation prize of a five basket of sweet honey wings to enjoy as you cry into your beer while the rest of us laugh. If you win, you get one of our custom t-shirts, regular price $10, for free and a five basket of whatever you want plus a pic of you on our wall of fame. Which if look closely you will see both me and my wife Megan on that wall. My name is Conner and I'll be your referee tonight. Any questions?"

"Nope." Comes from Wally

"Can I get one of those shirts now?" Artemis ask.

"Sure, if you lose you have to buy it."

"Who says she'll lose." Wally speaks up.

"I would worry about yourself, red."

"Hey Megan, one medium shirt for the lady."

Artemis takes off her shirt that she is wearing at the bar showing off her sports bra and nice size arms that she hides under her loose attire.

"Make that a large shirt for the lady."

Wally looks over at Artemis and is surprised. "Holy Hell, Arty. Where have you been hiding guns like that?" Referring to her arms.

"Well, I have to stay in shape to help my mom, you know that." As she takes the shirt from Conner and puts it on.

"Well that explains the punch in the nose and how you were able to pin me."

Conner just gives a funny look at the two as Megan brings out the first round of baskets.

…

Both of them are now looking at each other. Each has a half of glass left and Megan just delivered the final basket of one wing each.

"Still got it in you to finish this, beautiful." Wally may or may not have a bead of sweat on his forehead.

Artemis gives a sigh before looking at him. "Why do you ask? Afraid I'll beat you?"

Both look down at the basket and without stopping both pick up the wing and eat it in a few bites.

"Remember one minute before you can drink anything." Conner being a good ref as Megan watches and so is the entire bar. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WINNERS!" Artemis and Wally both rise their glasses to each other and slowly takes a drink not turning away from each others look.

"Best French restaurant ever." Wally jokes with a smile.

"I got the camera!" Megan runs over to the two winners and takes a picture.

Artemis puts down her glass. "Question for both of you. Did you two really meet here during this challenge?"

"Yep." They both answer.

"We got married six months later." Megan answered quickly and with a smile so big it light up the entire bar.

Wally almost chokes on his drink. "Wow." He manages to breathe out between coughs.

"She was eyeing me the entire time and I couldn't turn away."

"I even kissed him as soon as the challenge was over in front of the entire bar."

"You ever want then hottest kiss of your life, try getting it from someone you don't even know their name and after eating a truck load of hot wings." Conner walks away to serve other customers.

"And now you two work here?" Wally questions

"Actually we are the new owners. The first owner wanted to retire but didn't want to close the bar, and since he remembers me and Conner and our amazing love story in his bar, he sold it to us and stayed a silent partner until he died nine months ago. Kent Nelson was an amazing man. He told us that mine and Conner's meeting here was a sign of fate which is why he sold us the bar in the first place.

"I normally don't believe in fate but a story like that would make one question." Wally spoke up.

"Well what would you guys want for your 5 basket?"

"I'll do that sweet honey but can I get a glaze of teriyaki on top of it." Wally answered first.

"Actually that sounds good, I'll have the same, Meg."

Megan nods and walks toward the kitchen. "That does sound good."

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

Wally walks Artemis up to her apartment as any gentlemen would but when they reach the top of the stairs they spot a blonde haired man knocking on Artemis door.

"Come on Paula, I know your there just open the door. Don't make me open it." The blonde haired mad yells out.

"HEY!" Artemis calls out getting the attention of the man knowing who he is. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey baby girl. Happy to see your dear old dad."

"I'll be happier if you were still in jail. Now Leave!"

Her dad takes a step away from the door and walks closer to Artemis until Wally places himself between the two.

"You heard the lady, she said leave now."

"So you got your boyfriend to fight for you now. Getting a little weak while I've been gone. Say, how much have you told him about your family, Artemis." Lawrence takes a second look at the red head. "Wait, I know you. You're that actor guy hiding in Gotham."

"Maybe but that's none of your business is it. And for the record I know all about you and the hell you put her and her mom through. I even know about Jade and the guy she ran off with just to get away from you. So unless you want that much wrath to come down on you all at once I strongly suggest you listen to her and never show your face again."

Paula hears the argument in the hall and opens the door quietly. Artemis stands behind Wally in a small form of shock. As long as they have been friends she has never seen him this angry. Then she feels Wally's hand on her stomach and pushes her back away from him. His eyes staring down her father.

"You think you can take me boy because I'm itching for a little action."

"Ah! You are so far beyond drunk that you're probably seeing double so if you feel lucky take a swing."

Without warning he does in which Wally blocks and body throws him over the stair rail. Lawrence takes the fall down the stairs as Wally watches from the rail. Lawrence stands up putting his weight against the wall. Artemis see's her mother at the door and moves over to her.

"Don't you think for one second you won, boy. I'll take what's mine when you run back to Hollywood."

"When I run back to Hollywood, I'll be sure to take them with me, both of them, and I would love to see you try to get close to them when that happens."

Lawrence says nothing but walks away. Wally makes sure he's gone before turning over to Artemis and Paula. Artemis is holding Paula's hand. "You two okay?" Both nod at him. "If you want I'll stay here tonight just in case he comes back."

"Thank you Wally." Paula answers. "If you do all we can offer is the couch."

"The couch will be perfect."

"Wally, why did you do that?" Paula looks up at Artemis.

"Artemis, I wanted to do that for you since I was 16 and you told me about him."

"I can handle my father, Wally. I've done it before."

"But no one said you have to do it alone, Artemis." His words hit her hard just as Rob's did at the night club and that's when she sees it and realizes that Rob was telling the truth about Wally. Wally stays the night and Lawrence doesn't show back up.

…

Later that night, Artemis can't seem to settle her mind with everything that has happened so she breaks everything down and sorts it out starting at the beginning.

The date as they loosely called it was by far the most fun she has ever had being just her and Wally in a very long time. They both agreed that Rob was going to do the Hot Wing Challenge so they had someone to laugh at.

The problem was her father showing up. Things would have been so much better if he just stayed away. Why did he always have to find them when things were going good for her and her mom, and when he took a swing at Wally, it scared the living hell out of her. Wally, oh dear god, where did Wally learn how to fight like that, she never saw him fight before. He was quick, I mean quick. They were almost eye to eye when her dad tried to hit him. Could Wally really be the Flash? Nah, that would be stupid to think that, Wally a superhero, yeah right. But the more she thought about it, it was what he said that got to her.

"When I run back to Hollywood, I'll be sure to take them with me, both of them."

Did he mean that or was he just talking. Whatever the answer was, she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she knew.

Artemis rolled out of her bed and made her way quietly passed her mom's open bedroom door to the living room where Wally was suppose to be out cold on the couch but was wide awake.

Artemis lets loose a sigh before speaking up. "Hey Baywatch." She whispers out.

"Hey yourself. Everything alright?"

She walks over to the couch and sits beside him. "More or less. What about you?"

"Can't seem to get comfortable. Is this the same couch I use to pass out on in high school?"

"Yep the one and only." Artemis pats the couch.

"Wow really, then why am I having problems sleeping? Normally it would take me a whopping total of five seconds before I was out."

"Something on your mind maybe?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing."

"Well, my dad showing up didn't help."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to just go off like that."

"No, what you did was fine, surprising but fine." Artemis looks down at her feet.

Wally playfully nudges her with his shoulder. "Don't worry beautiful, next time I'll let you have dibs."

Both giggle quietly.

"Wally, you know I never sugar coat anything." She looks over at him.

"Ask away Arty." Showing her a smile.

"What you said to my dad, about taking us with you to Cali when you go. . . . . Where you serious or just threatening my dad with it."

"You really want to know." She nods at him. "Artemis, all you have to do is say the word and I would make sure that both of you would be on the next flight out of here."

"Why? I know I'm your friend but why would you do that for us."

"Artemis, it's because I care about you, both you and your mom. You two are the closest thing I have to family here. I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing. If I did nothing, it would kill me and there is no way I'm going to let that bastard come near you without a fight."

"Come near me or come near us?"

"I said you, didn't I?"

"Did you mean me or us, Wally?" Artemis stares at him waiting for an answer.

Wally looks over to her and locks eyes. "I meant what I said Artemis, and I said you."

Both still eye locked and not turning away, as a matter of fact they are slowly leaning closer to each other. As their noses touch their eyes slowly close still moving closer. Their lips are just about to touch before a light clicks on and both quickly separate looking away from each other.

"Sorry about that. I heard voices so I thought I would check."

"No worries mom, I'm just heading back to bed." Artemis stands up and walks past Paula. "Night."

Paula sighs. "Sorry Wally, I didn't mean to get in the way."

"It's okay Ms. C. Maybe it's for the better."

"For the better." Paula moves over to the couch in front of Wally. "Wally denying yourself what you want is never for the better. I see the way you look at her. I heard and saw what you did tonight. I see the signs between you two even if you don't. You love her Wally and even if you choose to believe me or not, she loves you. I can't tell you what to do but if you two don't get it together, you may lose your chance again and there's no guarantee that she will be around waiting for another five years." Paula reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek. "Wally you have to take the chance no matter how afraid you are. Trust me, living with regret is a lot worse than taking the chance at possible happiness."

Wally leans forward and hugs Paula and she returns it. "I'll get it together, I promise." Wally pulls back to see Paula. "Thanks. . . . . . .Mom."

Paula giggles. "You can call me mom anytime you want sweetie just as long as it comes true in the future."

"Well, with Artemis you never know but I'm up for it." Wally showing his loving smile

Paula kisses him on the forehead. "Night Wally."

"Night Ms. C." Wally tells her as she heads back to bed.

…

Friday, Gotham Academy

…

During lunch Artemis is holding her cell phone debating to hit send or not until her phone rings scaring her at first but keeps the phone in her hand. She checks the phone and its Wally calling.

"Hey Wally. I was just about to call you."

"Really, in that case you go first."

"Well, teachers are required to be at the home games so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a Gotham Raiders game tonight."

"Well, that's kinda funny because I was wondering if you had to be at school for the Gotham Raiders game tonight and if so I was going to ask if I could escort you there."

Artemis giggles. "Yes you can escort me there tonight."

"Awesome, it's a date then."

"If that's what you want to call it, sure."

"Aww, no fighting me on the whole date thing? I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Wally, if I'm going to fight you over something, I want you to be here in person so I can pop you in the nose again."

"And you told me to drop it." Wally and Artemis share a laugh over the phone. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Later, Wal-man."

"C-ya then, beautiful."

Before school's out, Artemis arranged for Wally to open and introduce the Raiders before they take the field. She thought that would be a nice surprise.

…

That night the fans take their seats just before the game starts. An announcer calls out over the loud speaker to get the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your opening host for tonight is a graduate of our very own Gotham Academy and is a famous Hollywood star. The Gotham Raiders are happy to introduce D.C. Comics, the fastest man alive, . . .The Scarlet Speedster, a.k.a. The Flash . . . . Wally West."

Artemis and Wally look at each other on the sideline before Wally takes the walk out to the field.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you very much. Tonight I find myself at a cross road. It seems that my home town team is facing my high school team which is why I'm wearing a Raiders jacket and a Lion's hat. So for me, tonight will answer the ultimate question for me. Who will come out on top. I don't know about all of you, but I am dying to find out so without further adieu, the challengers Central City Lions!"

:::Crowd Cheers:::

"And your very own, Gotham City Raiders!"

:::Even More Cheers:::

And as a special thank you from me to you for having me here tonight, I will be right here after the game for a meet and greet with all of you! Now let's play some FOOTBALL!"

The crowd continues to cheer as an unknown figure walks on the field behind Wally and when that figure it called out to him. "WALLY WEST!"

Wally turns around slowly. "Linda?"

As Linda walks closer to Wally the mic that he's holding picks up their conversation.

"Yes Linda, your agent. You know the one you left in Hollywood without warning."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you asshole. Now that I finally found you, I now have 2 hours to get your ass on the next flight out of here and back to Cali."

"And what makes you think I'm just going to pack up and leave just because you say so?"

"You're career for starters. If you don't jump on that fight tonight you can kiss your acting career goodbye. And why in the hell would you choose Gotham City to hide out in. There's nothing here for you except for what, old high school memories. Look Wally, I don't care about why you came back here but one thing's for sure, you better get it together and get your ass back to Cali tonight."

'Get it together', that's what Paula told him and right then and there he knew what he needed to do. "You're right Linda. I need to get it together and that's just what I'm going to do."

Wally looks over at Artemis then back at Linda.

"Good, now let's go Wally." Linda takes him by the arm to pull Wally but he doesn't move.

"Have a nice flight back Linda because I'm not leaving." Wally pushes the mic on her and turns looking at Artemis and walks away from Linda who stands there in shock.

Wally moving straight for Artemis never moving his eyes away from her and as soon as he gets to her he wraps his arms around her lifting her up off the ground and out of reflex she wraps her legs around him once again. Their lips meet together as they keep their hold on each other enjoying what they both wanted for so long, to finally be together. The entire stadium is cheering them on having heard the entire conversation thanks to the mic that is still in Linda's hand.

The two slowly separate and Wally slowly lowers her back to the ground, both still staring at each other and smiling.

"I guess this means I won't be sleeping on your couch anymore."

"I guess this means I need to buy a bigger bed."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not letting you buy a bed for me without road testing it first."

"As you wish but I think most mattress stores frown about things like that in their showroom."

Artemis can't help but to laugh. "Wally, shut up and kiss me."

"Yes Ma'am." Their lips meet once again as the roar of the crowd continues on.

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

As the stadium clears after the game, Artemis and Wally are walking hand and hand to the side lines from Wally's Meet and Greet.

"You know, your students are never going to let this go."

"You mean the romantic movie scene involving their teacher and a Hollywood star making out at the high school football game."

"That's the one." Wally pauses. "You know, out of all my movies they never show what happens to the couple after the final scene."

"Kay, what do you think will happen if you could write the aftermath?"

"Well, if this was a romantic comedy, I have a few ideas. Most of them would defiantly push the rating of PG-13."

Artemis stops and pulls Wally close, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You just let me know when I get those ideas of yours past the NC-17 mark." She pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

When they pull their lips apart, Wally keeps their foreheads touching. "Done."

Artemis just laughs. "Not counting what's in your mind, you pervert, how would you end our romantic comedy? Quick answer, no thinking."

"To start with, crash Rob's bed. That would teach that little troll to mess in our affairs."

"That would be a no. You think I want to be caught on his bed."

"I'm sorry I left out a few steps. We wait until he's in bed then crash. We jump on top of his bed, with him in it, make out for five minutes, say sorry then run out, comedy remember."

"You really are not right in the head, you know that right. What about no comedy ending?" Artemis and Wally start to walk again.

"Well one of two things. I go back to Cali and take you with me or I stay here and live happily ever after."

"You would do that, give up your entire career for me?"

A figure walks out of the shadows in front of the two stopping them. "Yes Wally, would you give up your career for her?"

"Linda, I thought you left."

"And go back to Cali empty handed, I don't think so. We may have missed the last flight tonight but I can still get you back on the first one out tomorrow.

"Linda, I'm not going." Wally reminds her but she doesn't listen.

"This will give me time to call Hollywood Insider and they can. . ."

"LINDA!" She turns back to Wally. "I'm staying."

The look on Linda turns to pure anger. "You listen to me Wally West, if you don't get your ass back to Hollywood you will never work as an actor again and I'll make sure of it."

Wally was also looking angry with Linda's outbreak and was about to yell back but then Artemis pulled on his arm to get his attention. He looks over to her and she pulls him close to whisper in his ear. What once was anger slowly becomes a smile before he turns back to Linda.

"WHAT!?" Linda calls out.

"Artemis just reminded me that I'm the star and you're the agent."

"SO, what does that bitch know about anything?"

"That you can be replaced." Artemis answers for Wally. The look on Linda goes from anger to shock faster than the Flash can run.

"You wouldn't dare replace me. I made you in this business and I can easily destroy you." Linda points her finger in his chest. Artemis quickly grabs her hand as soon as Linda makes contact with him and squeezes sending a small streak of pain for Linda.

"You touch him again and I'll break your hand." Artemis tells her through her teeth. Linda pulls her hand away and steps back.

Wally puts his arm back around Artemis. "Linda, go home. When I go back to Cali, it will be to pick up my stuff and to take care of a few things. In the mean time, you're fired." Artemis and Wally walk past Linda.

"Have a nice flight back." Artemis calls out as they leave.

…

Artemis and Wally decide to head back to her place. As funny as it would be to troll Rob, it wasn't worth the cab ride across town. The two walk up the stairs and reach Artemis door, when it's open she walks in first and sees the kitchen light on which tells her Paula is still up. Wally closes the door and takes Artemis coat by the collar to help her take it off. He hangs it up on the coat rack by the door and pulls his off to do the same. As soon as his coat touches the rack Artemis hops on his back wrapping her arms around his head. He's surprised at first but quickly grabs her legs and keeps her there.

After a small giggle from Artemis and a quick peck on the cheek she whispers to him. "Mom's up."

Wally flashes an evil little smile as he tightening his grip on her, turns and heads to the kitchen. "Mom we're home."

"Hey, who said you can call my mom, mom?" She questions as they walk into the kitchen but Wally stops just inside the door. Artemis looks up and the smile on her face washes away. "Jade?"

"Hi sis." Jade whispers holding up one finger to her lips. "Quiet or you'll wake the baby."

Artemis looks over to see a tall man with red hair standing to the side of Jade then looks over to her mother to see a red headed little girl nestled in her arms.

Paula is smiling ear to ear as she looks up at Artemis. "She's beautiful. Come take a look Artemis."

Wally puts her down slowly and as Artemis walks over to her mom, Wally watches the expression on her face change into about 5 different versions of shock until she finally settles on just confusion.

"She is beautiful." Jade smiles at Artemis' words before Artemis looks back up at Jade. "I don't get it, you disappear off the face of the earth then show back up with a child?"

"It's the way life works, Artemis. You remember Roy?" Jade motions over to Roy using her head.

"Yeah, the guy you ran off with."

"The guy I married. It took a while but after we got some things settled, we had Lian."

"Lian? Isn't that Artemis middle name?" Wally questioned.

"Yep, Roy wanted to name her Etain but I said no." Jade now focused on Wally. "I know you, don't I?"

"Yep, Wally West. I'm glad I finally get the pleasure of meeting the lost sister." Wally takes her hand then looks over at Roy. "Roy right?" they shake hands.

"So what brings you out of hiding, Jade?" Wally questions.

"We have a client that needed escort to Gotham and now that he's gone I wanted to stop by and see mom."

"Client? What kind of work do you do, Corporate?"

"Private Security. We own the company." Roy answers for Jade.

"Wow, he does speak." Wally jokes as he gets looks from all eyes in the room. "I'm just kidding." Everyone looks away except for Artemis. "What, I'm happy right now. You can hit me later." Wally just smiles.

Paula can help but to giggle. "You two have no idea how happy I am right now. My two baby girls found happiness for themselves."

…

Roy and Jade say their goodbyes and heads back to their hotel room. Artemis , Paula, and Wally are sitting at the kitchen table talking about the events that happened. Wally is thrilled and Artemis is in a constant state of red.

"And when Linda showed up out of nowhere I thought things were going to get bad." Wally comments as he looks over to Artemis. "Lucky for me Artemis was there to help me long."

"Really, and what did you do, Artemis?"

"I fired the bitch." Paula tries her best to hold back a laugh. "Well technically Wally fired the bitch, I just reminded him that he was the important one and she was replaceable."

"Speaking of which, if I do go back to Cali you want a job because I'm going to need another agent."

"And what am I suppose to do with mom, leave her here in Gotham to waste away?" She questions the red head with a smile.

Wally leans closer to her but still speaks out loud. "If that's the case, mom can be my agent and you can be my romantic co-star." Wally pinching her shirt from under the table and pulling her closer to him. The moment she felt the pull she leaned forward and locked her lips to his.

As they kissed Paula coughs to break up the two love birds. "And do I have a say in this new life you two have laid out for me?"

Both giggle to themselves before turning back to Paula and answering together. "Sorry."

"We kinda got carried away, mom."

"That's alright sweetie, I'm just teasing. If you two decided to move on, you know I'll be fine."

"And why do you think you won't be involved?" Wally questioned Paula in seriousness.

Paula looks up at Wally and takes her time in thought before answering. "Wally, I know you'll do anything for me but your relationship with Artemis is suppose to come first, not the mom."

Wally stands up and walks over to Paula and kneels down. "Family remember. To me that includes your happiness as well."

Paula wraps her arms around Wally. "I don't know what to say Wally, but thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I still early and I could still mess things up."

Paula lets him go and smiles. "I think you'll do just fine."

"As long as he doesn't live up to being the fastest man alive." Artemis quickly cups her mouth with her hand having let what was on her mind slip out. Paula and Wally both turn to Artemis to see her just as red as his hair before she stands quickly and rushes out of the kitchen.

…


	6. Chapter 6

…

After Paula turns in for the night, Artemis decided to step out of her bedroom and found Wally on sitting on the couch playing with his phone. As she quietly moved closer she realizes he was actually texting Rob. Lucky for Wally, he heard her stepping up and decided to play with her.

Wally: 'I'm telling you Rob, she was just amazing, and what she said to Linda, floored me.'

Rob: 'See, I told you two that you needed to get together. You're perfect for each other.'

Wally hears Artemis walk up.

Wally: 'Oh and I wish you could have been here. Artemis actually made a sex comment about me in front of her mom and she went just as red as my hair. It was funny AND I got pics, check it out.'

As soon as Wally hit the attachment button Artemis panicked. She quickly leaned over the couch and grabbed Wally's phone, which he was hoping she would.

"Don't you dare send him pics. . . ." She called out as she took the phone.

Wally let her have it so he could grab her and flip her over the back of the couch and lay her on his lap.

"Got you." He tells her with a smile.

Artemis, with phone in hand looks up at him. "Please tell me you don't have pics?"

"I don't have pics." He leans closer to her. "Well, not yet."

Artemis returns his wicked smile. "If you want pics, you better earn them." As she drops his phone and wraps her arms around his neck as the two have a bit of playful teasing with each other.

Artemis pulls away from him. "Remember, we can't take this too far."

"Why not, we're both adults." Wally now kissing her on the neck hitting a sweet spot just under her ear.

"Becauuuu. . . . . ." That spot catches her off guard a little but recovers quickly. "Because I don't want my mom getting an eye full of her daughter and her new boyfriend on the couch."

"Well where else am I going to prove to you that I'm not the fastest man alive?" He whispers into her ear then goes back to working on her neck with kisses."

Artemis pulls him by the hair away from her neck but is still smiling. "If you ever bring that up again, you won't touch me ever again."

Wally lets out a giggle.

"And you do remember that I have a bedroom, right?"

Wally locks eyes with her. "You do know what's going to happen if we did that right?"

"Who says I don't want it to happen." She answers back in all truth.

Wally adjusts his arms under her and lifts her up off the couch bridle style not looking away from her. "I should have had you in my arms like this a long time ago."

"No kidding." Is all she says before pressing her lips to his kissing him deeply. When she pulls her lips away from him, he safely carries her to her room for the night.

…

Thursday, Hollywood California

One Week Later

…

Wally walks into his Hollywood Apartment followed by Artemis, both carrying bags for a weekend stay. Wally needed to take care of some business here and decided to talk Artemis into skipping class for a few days and go with him. They drop the bags and Wally heads over to the counter to grab his day planer and the phone he left here when he took off to Gotham.

Artemis looks around the Apartment to snoop around while Wally checks his phone. "You know this place is only a little bigger then my place back home, just with a lot more expensive crap, but view is nice."

"And four times the price." Wally runs through his missed calls list. "WOW, I need to disappear more often. I have over 100 missed calls in the span of two weeks. What there's more, my phone stops at 100. It's going to take me a month to clean out my voice messages."

"Well you could just delete them and if it's important they could call back. All of California knows your back thanks to all those reporters at the airport."

"Yeah, sorry about that. So much for incognito, huh." Wally's phone rings the Lost Boys movie theme 'Cry Little Sister" and Artemis turns back to him.

"Really Wally? Lost Boys?" Wally sticks out his tongue at her like he's 15 again. She points back at him from across the room. "You better put that away unless you planning on using it." Telling him as she walks down the hall to the bedrooms.

Wally cracks a smile before answering his phone. "Go West."

"Wally West, thank god I found you. Please don't hang up or my boss will kill me. My name is Robert and I work for Hollywood Studios and my boss really needs to see you about one of our DC projects coming up. He has even told me that if I find you to get you here ASAP."

"Well Robert, truth be told I only came back to Cali to pick up a few things and leave again."

"NO! I mean please stay just until you meet up with him, please."

"Sure, okay Robert. But I'll be there."

"Today?"

"Yes Robert, today."

"THANK GOD! You saved me Mr. West. I'll let him know that you are on your way. Thank You Mr. West."

"No worries there and call me Wally."

"Yes Sir, thank you again and goodbye." The phone clicks.

"Wow, that guy is a little wound up." Wally places the phone back on the bar.

Artemis walks back into the living room "Wally, where on earth did you get a bed that big?"

"It's what they call a California King, monstrous isn't it." Wally walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Did you notice that it was a waterbed?"

"Really? . . . ." Her looks turns sinister. "Really. . . . ."

"Oh, I like that look." Both share a very nice giggle.

"Who called?"

"Oh we need to go to the studio. Want to pretend to be my new agent?"

"Oh why not." Artemis pushes him back and walks toward the door with him following. As she opens the door she turns back to him. "But when we get back, I want to try out that waterbed." Telling him as she walks out.

Wally rolls his eyes and playfully hits his head on the door then starts t walk out. "My GOD, you will be the death of me woman."

…

Hollywood Studios Production Office

Office of Stan Winston, Producer

…

A large wooden door opens after a quick knock to so a young brown haired man stick his head into the office. "Sir, Mr. West and guest is here to see you."

"Let him in Robert, and did you say guest?" The young man steps to the side and Wally walks in followed my Artemis." Wally West and. . . . HELLO, Gorgeous." The producer calls when he sees Artemis behind the red head. "Now I understand why you ran off to Gotham. Linda's not here with you is she."

"If she is, she's not here with me." Wally responds. "And this is Artemis, Artemis Crock."

"Are you his new agent by any chance?"

"Nope, well don't know yet." She answers truthfully.

"Any case, for the last week Linda, you now ex-agent, has been ringing my phone off the hook about you quitting and that she is about to find a replacement for you but there's a problem with that. The gods above don't want a replacement, they want you for some ungodly reason, so that being said, I have been told to promise you anything and everything to get you back in the Flash suit. Now, I know a lot of out deals were very sketchy to say it mildly but I'm also sure that had a lot to do with Linda." Stan sits on top of his desk. "So here's my idea. You say yes and then we hammer out all the details when you find a new agent."

"Anything and Everything I want, huh?" Wally looks back at Artemis and smiles at her. "You and mom want to move to Cali, Beautiful?" Artemis shoots him a very questionable look.

…

…

Hollywood Studios Sound Stage #12

Hollywood, California, 8 Months Later

…

Batman hits his target with a flip kick then back steps to the Flash.

"Flash, cover the rear door and make sure no one escapes." Batman barking orders at the Scarlet Speedster.

"No need Bats, already covered." Flash ducks a punch and uppercuts the guy laying him out.

Two men are stumbling up off the floor about 20 feet away from the two heroes heading towards the back door that Batman told Flash about. As the two runners get closer the doors, the doors fly open and a blonde haired woman in a black corset steps through with a man dressed in green and black holding a bow.

"Hey boys, leaving the party so soon?" The two men stop in front of her in shock. "If you do that you'll make me cry, and you should never make a Canary cry."

The two men drop to their knees and surrender.

"CUT!" The director calls out. "That's it for today. Good job people."

Wally pulls back his red hood and walks up to Canary and Green Arrow. "Hey GA, I'm stealing your woman." He calls out wrapping his arms around her. "Have I ever told you how hot you look in that."

Artemis smiles and kissed Wally as a voice calls out from behind him.

"About every half hour, Wally." Batman walks up to the two and pulls off his cowl showing Rob's face.

"How are you adjusting to Hollywood, Rob?" Artemis questions him.

"Not bad although I think I broke Wally's dating record."

"Dude, you only been here for a month." Wally saying in disbelief.

"Well, tonight it's just us, so what do you want to do?" Artemis looks at the two.

Rob answers quickly. "Well, whatever we do, can I wear the Bat suit."

Artemis just laughs as Wally responds. "Nope, tried it already and they wouldn't let me past the gates."

"Well let's hurry. I told mom we would stop by first before we went out." Artemis walks past the two.

Wally quickly adds. "Hey, you think Paula would want to go out with us? She can be Robs' date."

…

…

The End. So what do you think? Believe it or not I have been refusing to write this story even to the point of trying to give it away but because of a few special writers here at Fan Fiction, talked me into writing it because they felt that only I could do this story justice so I hope all of you enjoy it. And if you do enjoy this tale, please feel free to kick me for trying to talk myself out of writing it. Until the next story. ~ John (Geist)


End file.
